


舍瓦的早晨 （二）

by zyc1840



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc1840/pseuds/zyc1840
Summary: 舍卡托3P连载 PWP 托妞科技大佬AU天知道我是怎么一个肉写了8章的本章卡托美人互助，很香艳啊





	舍瓦的早晨 （二）

（二）  
最近的经验告诉了舍瓦两件事：第一，最难消受美人恩；第二，在一发生的时候，切记好汉不吃眼前亏，被激起雄性斗志的结果往往是雄性器官倒霉，所以千万不要做无谓的纠缠。舍瓦刚想从床上和床上两个拱来拱去的美人中间脚底抹油的时候，卡卡眼疾手快的捕获了“要害”将小舍瓦用手托起，送到凑过来的托妞嘴边：“再舔一舔，你看已经涨的这么大了，今天第一发我让给你，加油啊，。”说着还勾引式的晃了晃柱身。“别闹，我。。。我憋着呢，我要上厕所。”舍瓦从床上跳下，扶着自己颤颤巍巍的鸡儿落荒而逃。

舍瓦把淋浴间反锁了才敢开始冲澡，隔着一层毛玻璃，舍瓦看到卡卡和托妞也走进了浴室，脱光了衣服在泡沫浴盆里玩闹了起来。开始还好，两个人都安静的躺在浴盆里享受水流带来的全身按摩和对后庭的特别护理，在热气里，两个皮肤白皙的美人四目相对，都面色潮红。但是随着泡沫越来越多，渐渐将两个人的身体淹没，他们俩都不安分起来，饶有兴趣地互相扔着泡沫，像两个永远也长不大的孩子。

卡卡和托妞都是仙女颜壮汉身的男人，但是托雷斯的上身，怎么练都是只长胳膊，上肢力量不如腰肢粗壮的卡卡，两个人坐着打架，托妞自然落了下风，几下被卡卡捉住双手，托妞不甘示弱，大力往卡卡怀里撞去，趁机挠卡卡的痒痒。这是个昏招，托雷斯只知道在床上，卡卡的身子敏感，又皮肤白嫩，留下些痕迹极容易，但是其实卡卡不怕痒。果然，一计不成，托妞就被卡卡大魔王掐住脖子往浴缸里按去。好在满身的泡泡，两个人身上都滑的很，托雷斯瞅准了机会，从卡卡手上脱身，才避免了呛水的命运。

挣脱了束缚的托雷斯，第一时间爬出了浴池，卡卡起身要追，一条腿刚迈出水池，早有准备的托妞猛地一拉防滑垫，卡卡摔倒在地，被托妞牢牢按在身下。托雷斯制住了卡卡，自然要报一箭之仇，抬起手臂，结结实实的扇了卡卡的屁股几下。舍瓦看到白花花的美好肉体在地板上扭动，想到了两件事，第一，他硬了，就是这么不争气；第二，做点什么，不能再看他俩打了。舍瓦将淋浴扭到冷水，想让自己冷静下来，背朝着玻璃，假装无意的敲打两下玻璃。淋浴间里的雾气渐渐散去，卡托抬头只见舍瓦的肉体靠在毛玻璃上，顿时心猿意马，顾不上打架了。托雷斯俯下身不知在卡卡耳边说了什么（当然是商量怎么吃你了），卡卡笑了起来，刚才还打的不可开交，这会儿又咬起了耳朵。

卡卡和托妞都站了起来，两人各拿了一个强力的喷头，互相喷起水来，这像是一个奇异的脱衣过程，水流将包裹着二人身体的泡沫冲散。两人一会儿就专挑对方的私处互冲水，刚才被水流刺激的两人还在默默享受，这会儿就一边笑一边浪叫，邀请的意味再明显不过。舍瓦默默加快了洗澡速度。二人的泡沫冲洗的差不多了，托妞卡卡拿了两条毛巾，二人开始互相擦拭身体上的水珠，擦干身体的方式有的是，但是用小毛巾的时候，二人必须经常弯腰扭身，将诱人的线条和动作展示了一个遍。

最后，卡托取出了精油，先各随意撒了一些在胸腹之上，然后胸贴着胸蹭了几下。再由一人将精油滴在另一人的双股之间，伸出一根手指戳弄一番, 待两人都抹好了，就屁股对着屁股跪趴着，两个油光水滑的水蜜桃蹭了起来。舍瓦咽了咽口水，此时不跑，更待何时。舍瓦把浴室的门关好，把空间留给卡托二人，期盼着他们是有些问题可以相互解决的，他可以利用这段时间好好吃个早饭。

显然老天是不会照顾舍瓦这样的小人物的想法的，舍瓦目不斜视地往面包上抹果酱，完全不理会一左一右的玉体横陈。大概是舍瓦苦大仇深的表情触动了两个小美人，卡卡和托妞只是安静的趴在桌子上，把两个水蜜桃摆在舍瓦的手边，暗暗紧绷，努力耸高臀瓣较劲，不敢直接来挑逗抹果酱的舍瓦。舍瓦专注的抹着果酱，忍不住想到刚刚托妞的巴掌拍在卡卡的屁股上，那雪白的颤动的臀瓣。

唉，真是尤物，舍瓦大口咬着面包。人会有心无力，也会有力无心，难道美色也会使人倦怠么，金钱名望欲望都会使人倦怠，但是卡卡和托妞永远不是会使人倦怠的类型，他们充满魅力和活力。舍瓦只是更想和他们一起在公园里爬山拍照，或者在沙滩上散散步堆堆城堡，早早起床，享受安静的闲暇才是他原来不敢奢望的。夜晚是他的工作时间，在午后在阳光下他只是灰暗的疲惫的影子，夜色下他才是健美魅惑的肉体，一个精力充沛的清晨从来不是他所能拥有的，除非包夜的客人想在离开前再享受一下，才会早早把他弄醒。

显然现在他也没有这样奢侈的休憩，在他一边嚼面包一边神游天外的时候，托妞和卡卡的较量已经悄然升级。不知是谁不满足于单纯的耸臀，拿了一颗鲜红的圣女果放在臀肉中间，另一个就拿了草莓，而后苹果，橙子，一桌的鲜果都被糟蹋了个干净，两个人的屁股都变成了鲜艳的果盘，最后卡卡拿了一根香蕉，小半段插在菊内，大半朝天，托妞没有找到整根黄瓜，无可攀比，就干脆开始祸害舍瓦最喜欢的果酱，将粉红的果酱从菊心向外抹，屁股上亮晶晶的一片，舍瓦注意到的时候，卡卡正在往屁股上挤蛋黄酱。

卡托浪费食物的举动让舍瓦有些不平，他喜欢吃鲜果，现在又被他俩全作坏了，他是不会伸手去揉捏他们的屁股拿食物的，让他们闹去吧，懊恼的舍瓦决定自己出门去公园了，海滩也可以。舍瓦想去衣帽间翻找自己的衬衣和皮夹克，才发现那几件可怜的衣服早已被托妞的时装大军所淹没了，这说明他已经好几天没出过门了。“我要出门，我的衣服呢？”“可能洗了，如果没有被衣物管理系统判定为过于陈旧扔掉的话。你可以先穿我的。”三人的身材相差不多，衣服还算可以混穿。卡卡擦干净身上的酱料，对舍瓦说：“出去玩的话，等我们俩一起吧，我们这就去穿衣服。”


End file.
